Sparkle and Shine
by TheShamrockEffect
Summary: Christmas Eve is upon the Unovan travelers, and everyone is home for the holidays. This couple, instead of being stuck at some stuffy Christmas party, decided to go home, and take in the sights of their hometown. Very Fluff, much wow.


It was Christmas Eve in Unova, and all the best friends, Bianca, Cheren, Touya, and I, were home in Nuvema for the holidays. There was a booming party wracking Bianca's house. The whole community was there for the annual Christmas party. I never liked the parties, and would've preferred to spend the eve with close friends and family. Touya, my best friend and husband of 3 years was making his rounds to make sure everyone and anyone who he wanted to see he did.

Or so I thought.

That is before a felt a hand on my shoulder and a low voice breathe into my ear.

"Hey," He said, as if trying to sweet talk a stranger "you wanna get out of here?" I don't think I was able to get ready any quicker than I did when trying to leave this boring Christmas party. We waved our goodbyes, and were ready to head to my mother's house for Christmas. We walked under lightly falling snow. On our way home we watched the ocean waves lap against the frozen sands. Despite the enormous winter coats, scarves, mittens, and hats, I was freezing. I'd never admit that to Touya, because he's still as childish as he was when we started our journey 4 years ago. Nevertheless we still walked in silence, holding hands, taking in the breathtaking veiw before us.

"It's beautiful..." I breathed into my scarf for warmth; looking around some more until I noticed our tree, a large hunkering Oran berry tree we used to climb as children, had also been proudly standing tall. Its leaves gone, branches exposed, and covered in a thin layer of snow.

"I know..." Touya replied back with a smile. I ran to the tree and leaned back against it while sighing contently and pulling him with me. My back landed on the monstrous trunk, and I hugged Touya to me, so we were face to face.

"No, I'm serious, Touya. Look," I turned him around and pointed out to the other trees that led the way to my mother's house. "The trees sparkle. It makes me think that snow is like nature's version of Christmas lights!" Touya had looked back and smiled at me as my eyes wandered up into the branches of our tree.

"You're weird, Touko" was all he said turning to face me again. I suddenly snapped out of my stare to glare at him playfully.

"Screw you! I like it! I think it's pretty!" Touya chuckled lightly and looked up at what I was looking at originally. Wasn't anything more than the vast amount of branches our tree held, but it was nostalgic to remember all the years we spent in this tree, and even through playful bickering, it was amazing how much love I could feel between us.

"Well, I guess it is pretty." Touya started caressing my face. "And you're pretty too, but you don't sparkle." I could only shrug after my faint blushing moment.

"Hah, well, that makes sense." I said. "I'm not snow, and I'm not some kind of vampire. I'm a human and stuff, so I don't really sparkle." I giggled. He seemed to laugh along before saying, "No, no Touko, you shine." I was not expecting this. I was caught off guard and forgot to breathe for a split second. "You shine so bright you can light up the world; like you light up mine." A never-disappearing smile grew on my lips and pink lit up my cheeks.

"Oh, Touya stop-"

"No. It's true, really." He hummed almost onto my lips. Before softly touching the lips in front of me he stopped me "Hold on. I have something for you. But first-" The now heavy snow flitted down from the clouds and onto the ground, onto our coats, but mostly in my hair. The exposed head of hair that Touya brought on by ripping off my hood and throwing my hat behind him. I laughed when he ruffled my hair to get the snow out, but I couldn't help scrunching inward to myself and yelping,

"Hey! Youre gonna mess up my hair!" This was a distraction. This was to buy him enough time for his hand to wander through his pocket before he pulled out a... plant? "What is it?" I asked curiously trying to keep snow out my hair. The sprig of green was tied up with a pretty little red ribbon, and I wondered if it were the herbs from Lavaridge Town I wanted. Touya pulled me closer by the waist smiling. I was able to wrap my arms around his neck quickly before I began feeling a falling sensation. To my relief he seem to mind much. Instead of handing me my herbs, he held the green little plant over our heads far enough away where it was barely above his head and mine. As I noticed the little green plant hover above our heads I realized. "It's... That is-"

"Mistletoe." He finished with a smile.

"I've never seen it for real." Confessing that didn't seem too hard. Touya was the only boy, other than Cheren, to get remotely close to me, let alone date me until we went on our journey, saved the region, and married me.

"Well," he began, as if teaching me a class. "Usually when you stand together with someone under mistletoe-"

"Hey! I know how it works!"

"Well, then kiss me, Mrs. Black."

It was a subtle demand, which, again, caught me off guard. Instead of my usual response with a confident, playful kiss, I was only able to sheepishly nod and expect what was comming. With his hand full of mistletoe above us in one hand, and my waist in the other he leaned in turning his head; making me do the same before we met each others lips for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Black."

"Merry Christmas, Mr Black."

_My one final wish for my perfect Christmas to end: pull me under the mistletoe, so we can kiss in the falling snow._


End file.
